Darkened Angel
by SwiftDemise
Summary: Post 'Dead things' A diffrent end to Season 6. What if Buffy was the one who turned evil and was out of control? What if she lost her soul too? What if Buffy was working for a demon, that could help her rule the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The fact that the space next to him was empty is probably what had brought him out of his sleep. She hadn't just taken off like this in several months, back when the bed was just his.

Things were different now, for one she had finally admitted to herself, him and her friends, that she loved him. For another she'd decided that she did want to join him in the darkness, and lastly, she'd left her sister in the care of the two witches residing in her house and moved in with him. The two of them were enjoying the carefree life.

Tonight was different; she'd woken up and left. For a second he was sure that she'd come to her senses and went back home, but a quick glance around the room relived him of that fear, her stuff were still there.

Spike sat up and considered going after her, he was pretty sure he could track her, the scent of her Vanilla and Brown sugar shampoo still clung to the air, not to mention his vampire radar still held her signal.

Getting out of bed, he decided to wait for her upstairs, it was possible that she'd had a bad dream and went to take a walk. Either way, he had to make sure that she was alright when she came back.

Unfortunately his plan failed, the blonde vampire fell asleep on the couch a few hours before she returned.

* * *

The sky was gray when the English gentleman exited his quaint little home nestled in a lush green valley. His horse was, of course tied up and waiting for him at the front gate, as he had requested.

Once atop the horse the man took a quick glance up at the sky, it was so different from the bright blue sky of California, no sun constantly beating down on his back.

Before taking off, the man emptied his pocket of the only two items he was carrying. The first was a letter, the name of the individual that he was seeking out. The second item was a cloth which he used to clean his glasses with before giving the horse a swift kick and riding off.

**Abigail windsorth, upper-class seer of the bauldegarde academy of magiks. **

The Academy wasn't very far from his home; in fact he had chosen that specific house because of its nearness to the Academy, and the spectacular landscape.

When he finally reached the school, he didn't even bother tying up his horse; he just ran up the steps and knocked on the large front doors.

The promised rain began as he patiently waited, a few seconds later a young woman in black robes opened the door and silently moved aside for him to enter.

"I assume from the letter I received that the day has come?" he spoke in a low, sad voice, "Is she quite comfortable?"

"She is sir, she requested that you meet with her as soon as you arrived, sounded like a matter of great importance far as I could tell. She's been quite difficult these last few days, wouldn't let any of the others take her visions for her, said she was perfectly capable of seeing herself."

"That does sound like Abigail, she's always been this stubborn."

The girl nodded " This way sir." The young lady led him up a flight of stairs, down several hallways and finally up another set of stairs before they finally reached Abigail's room.

"Come in." came a slightly raspy voice from inside.

The man glanced at the young woman before entering the room by himself, and the sight saddened him.

Here was Abigail, the once vibrant blonde teenager full of life, now she lay in bed, her hair thin and white, her skin pale. The years had been as kind to her as possible considering her ever tiresome and draining position as seer.

"Dear Lord, Abigail you should be resting, you're growing weaker with each vision. Let the others help."

Abigail smiled and traces of the girl she once was still shown in her eyes, "Don't 'Dear Lord' me Rupert; you're not quite the handsome fellow you once were. I don't need any rest and I don't need help from those pansies either!"

"Really Abigail, if I didn't know you were a seer, I would never believe that you were dying."

"Never mind me Rupert, I called for you because I've had a dreadfully alarming vision."

He sighed, "You know I can't-"

"It's concerning your charge."

Giles glanced at her alarmed now, he hadn't been in Sunnydale for a while, neither had he spoken to Buffy since his visit after she'd been brought back from the dead, "You had a vision about Buffy?"

Abigail blinked, "Is that her name? I thought you said it was Elizabeth?"

"That was before I met her, she goes by Buffy."

"I can see why you've returned to England; anyways your charge is in danger from what I could see. The vision wasn't very clear but it seems that she is going to destroy the world, Rupert."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that, its my new fic. I've got plans for this one. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Earlier that day**_

Warren and Jonathan crashed through the door of the basement, laughing and each carrying a small box.

The noise woke Andrew from his nap, "Where have you been?"

"Relax; we just went to get some supplies." Warren laughed as he dropped his box on the couch.

Jonathan dropped his too, "You fell asleep on monitor duty, what if the slayer had come?"

Andrew stood up, "I didn't mean to, it's so boring down here."

Warren grinned, "Well you won't be bored for long, come see what we got."

Andrew glanced inside the boxes, "That's not food, that's magic supplies."

"Well duh, you are going to summon a demon for us."

"What sort of demon?"

"The Corrupter Romaldus, I read about it in one of your books, we're going to own the Slayer." Warren took a wooden triangle out of the box, "This is its talisman, now come one get with the summoning."

Andrew took the triangle, "Romaldus is kinda dangerous and powerful, What if I can't control it?"

Jonathan sat down in the invisible chair, "Talismans control the demon, as long as you have the talisman, you are in control."

* * *

_**That night**_

The moon shone brightly, lighting the graveyard where Buffy was currently walking, in a sort of daze. Her yummi sushi pajamas making her look completely out of place.

An elderly woman with long white hair and a harp on her lap was sitting on a stump in a darkened area of the graveyard.

"Tell me the sorrows of your heart my child, tell Roma your troubles and she will heal your."

Buffy stood in front of the woman, and spoke in a sort of whisper, "My friends."

"They done your wrong took away your peace." Roma began to play the harp but no sound came, she continued to play.

"You play beautifully," Buffy whispered as she swayed to music only she could hear.

Roma nodded, "like the sound does you? This be a magic harp, soul cleansing magic be woven into each of the strings."

"They brought me back."

"Yes, a cruel deed. Stole you away and brought you to their hell. Selfish they are. Roma would never do such things. They want you to save them from evil, they be the evil as well."

Buffy swayed to the music of the harp while Roma continue to speak, " They care not of your happiness, only of themselves. They plot to keep you as their own. You sacrifice yourself for them but they be only causing you misery. That be the truth of it child, is it not?" Buffy nodded, "You have no obligation to them child."

"Dawn"

Roma smiled, "Ah yes, the key. They will try to take that from you as well. You can not trust them with it." Roma stopped playing and Buffy stopped swaying. "Go now my child, the morning sun soon comes, you will return to me soon. And remember never to speak of our meetings."

Buffy nodded and left.


	3. Author's Note Please read me

**Author's Note:**

**For all of you who have been patiently awaiting the next chapters of Darkened Angel I have news!**

**The story is being discontinued! **

**Lol, just kidding!**

**Anyways, I am happy to announce that I have written many, many pages and am nearing the end. **

**I have but to write the final battle and the ending, which may or may not surprise you. I would be typing up the chapters and posting them right now except that I kind of left the first few chapters at home so I can't type or post anything but this note right now. But don't worry it shouldn't be long before I type up chapters 3- whatever( I don't write it in chapters I just write and then put chapters together when I type).**

**I am also pleased to announce that I will soon start writing the sequel to Darkened Angel. It's all prepared and everything. It will take off from where Darkened Angel leaves off except with the usual 3 or 4 months in between (like on early BtVS where the new seasons would start with the group back from summer vacation). **

**I do plan on entering some Angel characters into the sequel as well as our old friend, Faith (cuz she was on angel about the time that my sequel takes place). **

**I don't want to tell too much and spoil the surprise but I think its going to be good and I do hope you all enjoy it.**

**As I said, new chapters of Darkened Angel will be posted, hopefully sometime this week and hopefully I will be able to post a few chapters every week. **

**Please continue to read and let me know what you think. You can reach me at my new email address if you ever want to discuss my stories or pose a challenge or whatever. **

**Thank you,**

**Crazy4mySpike**


End file.
